vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Fate/stay night)
|-|Fate/stay night= |-|Fate/Extra= |-|Mythological Mystic Code of Wrought Iron= Summary Archer is the Archer-class Servant of Rin Tohsaka during the Fifth Holy Grail War. His true name is EMIYA. He is not a pure or proper Heroic Spirit unlike most other Servants; he is a Counter Guardian. In his life, he made a contract with the world and thus became a Heroic Spirit, dedicated to working to protect the World. However, he steadily grew disillusioned with his ideals as he claimed life after life to save others, becoming increasingly cynical and nihilistic. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, 7-A with Triple-Linked Crane Wings and Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge, higher with Hrunting, Caladbolg II, and Unlimited Blade Works | 5-A Name: Archer, EMIYA. "Nameless" in the Moon Cell Origin: Fate/stay night Gender: Male Age: At least 37 years old (It would normally take Shirou twenty years to be able to utilize Unlimited Blade Works, something that Archer would have to have done) Classification: Archer-class Servant, Counter Guardian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Enhanced Senses (Can make out fine details from kilometers away and snipe targets from such a distance), Pseudo-Precognition (Can predict his opponent's actions based on his combat experience), can reinforce objects and himself with mana, can copy any weapon he sees down to the soul (barring Divine Constructs), replicating the physical abilities and fighting skill of the original wielder, Clairvoyance, minor Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg II, Homing Attacks, Immortality and Regeneration Negation with Gáe Bolg, Harpe and likely other Noble Phantasms, Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Unlimited Blade Works, Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation) and Curses (As an "impure" Heroic Spirit, he's resistant to curses such as All the World's Evil), Regeneration (Mid-Low; slowly regenerated from severe wounds inflicted by Saber) | All previous abilities, in addition to Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation, Time Paradox Immunity (After obtaining the power of the Root of the Beginning, BB, who is able to manipulate space-time, causality, probability, information, gravity, life, death, minds, senses, powers, and souls through her usage of Potnia Theron, was unable to affect Archer due to being opposed by a power of equal potency) Attack Potency: At least City level+ (Can fight against and deflect blows from Lancer, Saber, and Caster, and shot down Illya's Degen, which broke through one of Rin's barriers), Mountain level with Triple-Linked Crane Wings and Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge (As C-rank Noble Phantasm, they can produce A-rank attacks that took off one of Berserker's lives, and Shirou used it to destroy Saber Alter's heart in Heaven's Feel), higher with Hrunting, Caladbolg II, and Unlimited Blade Works (Hrunting and Caladbolg II are A-rank Broken Phantasms, and Unlimited Blade Works can match the Gate of Babylon and presumably was used to kill Berserker six times in Fate). Caladbolg II negates conventional durability by twisting space. | Large Planet level (Defeated Kiara Sessyoin, who can grow several times larger than the Earth as part of her Noble Phantasm and reached an existence similar to that of True Demons). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight against and barely keep up with Saber and Lancer, though he's slower than both. His arrows can travel 4 kilometers in virtually no time at all). | Massively FTL+ (Flew 1500 light years in a short period of time and positioned himself between his Master and Kiara while flying at such speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class+, Mountain Class with Triple-Linked Crane Wings, higher with other projections | Large Planet Class (Can trade blows with Kiara). Durability: At least City level+, Mountain level with Rho Aias (Protected Shirou from an uncharged Enuma Elish and barely stopped a thrown Gáe Bolg. The original Rho Aias blocked Durindana). Immune to Modern Weapons | Large Planet level (Can trade blows with Kiara and survive her Noble Phantasm). Immune to Modern Weapons Stamina: High. Even when separated from a Master, defeated by Shirou, and lethally injured by Gilgamesh, he was able to continue acting in the world for hours, going on to save Rin from the Grail. Range: Extended melee range, kilometers with arrows and Broken Phantasms (Can accurately track and fire upon targets from four kilometers away). Standard Equipment: A Holy Shroud made from a Saint's burial cloth that acts as a first-rate Conceptual Weapon and protects him from the external world, the Tohsaka Heirloom Pendant, and his bow. Intelligence: Archer can come up with complicated plans and switch between them on the fly. Able to quickly determine the opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to shift his tactics accordingly. Technically if there’s even 1% chance of victory, he can still win due to his Eye of the Mind (True) skill, allowing him to defend himself in his second encounter with Lancer despite the latter's blatantly superior stats and managing to take five of Berserker's lives despite having a broken arm and being deprived of mana in the Fate route. He kept up with Lancer despite the gap in skill and speed by deliberately leaving gaps in his attacks so he knew where Lancer would attack and could react accordingly. Archer is proficient in both melee and ranged combat due to his unique fighting style, being praised by Berserker for his swordsmanship and sniping other Servants from several kilometers away without issue. In addition, he orchestrated the events of the Unlimited Blade Works route, successfully breaking his contract with Rin, eliminating Caster, and nearly killing Shirou, only failing due to Saber's intervention after the latter made a contract with Rin. Weaknesses: Archer needs to be able to recite the full incantation for Unlimited Blade Works to bring it into existence as a Reality Marble. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Marksmanship: True to his class, Archer is exceptionally skilled at shooting from long range. His reinforced eyes can count the number of screws on a bridge four kilometers away. He was able to accurately fire upon Saber and Shirou from this distance and can track and fire upon Servants from this distance, even if they're moving. His skill is such that he can even target two people at once with the same arrow. Archer can modify Noble Phantasms to behave like arrows and fire them repeatedly at a machine gun-like rate. In the Unlimited Blade Works anime, they seem to home in on their targets. Noble Phantasms ArcherUBWActive.png|Archer standing in Unlimited Blade Works in the visual novel UBWActivationAnime.gif|Activating Unlimited Blade Works in the Ufotable anime UBW FUC.gif|Archer activating Unlimited Blade Works in Fate/Unlimited Codes UBW EXTRA.gif|Archer activating Unlimited Blade Works in Fate/Extra UBW CCC.gif|Archer activating Unlimited Blade Works in Fate/Extra CCC UBW FGO.gif|Archer activating Unlimited Blade Works in Fate/Grand Order UBW EXTELLA.gif|Archer activating Unlimited Blade Works in Fate/Extella Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords: Archer's Reality Marble, and, in effect, his Noble Phantasm. While he has no true Noble Phantasm to call his own, if a Noble Phantasm is the embodiment and symbol of a hero's legend, then Unlimited Blade Works is Archer's Noble Phantasm. It is born from his Origin and Element of "Sword", a high-class thaumaturgy that overwrites the world with his own internal world. Unlimited Blade Works automatically records every weapon that Archer sees, analyzing their structures and storing them within his internal world. Archer can then, whenever he pleases, project them onto the world. Within Unlimited Blade Works, this is virtually effortless and instant. However, the weapons he produces are ranked down. He can also project defensive constructions such as shields, but the mana cost for these is much higher. Using reinforcement, he can create modified versions of the weapons he projects, giving them new abilities such as creating spatial distortions or homing on his opponents. By charging up his Noble Phantasms with mana, Archer can fire them from his bow as a Broken Phantasm, which provides a great increase to their power and Mystery, at the cost of destroying it on impact. While this would be a massive gamble for any other Servant, it is no issue for Archer at all, as he can just project more. However, it can take up to forty seconds to charge a Broken Phantasm, depending on how much energy Archer is putting into it. Infinite Sword Dance.gif|Archer using Unlimited Blade Works in Fate/Unlimited Codes ArcherExtellaCopy.gif|Archer utilizing various Noble Phantasms within Unlimited Blade Works ArcherCW.gif|Triple-Linked Crane Wings Caladbolg Gif.gif|Caladbolg II in the Ufotable anime Caladbolg FUC.gif|Caladbolg II in Fate/Unlimited Codes Caladbolg EXTRA.gif|Caladbolg II in Fate/Extra Caladbolg EXTELLA.gif|Caladbolg II in Fate/Extella Hrunting Fuc.gif|Hrunting in Fate/Unlimited Codes Hrunting EXTRA.gif|Hrunting in Fate/Extra Rho Aias.gif|Rho Aias blocking Gáe Bolg ExcalImage.gif|''"May this light reach the king who never can be reached."'' Archer's recorded Noble Phantasms include: * Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye: Archer's preferred melee weapons, a pair of short swords. Although they have a low rank, Archer's experience with them, on top of their short tracing time, makes them very reliable. They are warded by various protective spells added by Archer, and they rank up his Magic and Physical resistance when wielded. Their strong bond with each other causes them to return as boomerangs when one is thrown and one is held, even reacting to another traced copy. This forms the basis for his Triple-Linked Crane Wings technique, throwing the first pair as projectiles with the purposes of being deflected, a second pair for slashing the opponent as the first pair returns to strike them from behind, before a third pair enhanced through Reinforcement known as Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge is traced to finish the target with an X-shaped slash. * Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword: A modified version of the original Caladbolg, which Archer uses primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. During its flight, it spirals in the air, twisting space and allowing it to pierce practically any target. It is also powerful enough to shatter Caster's defenses by so much as being purposely fired at an area far away from her and Shirou speculates that she would have been twisted along with space had she tried to teleport out of range. * Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains: One of Beowulf's swords, modified to better fit Archer's tastes. As with Caladbolg II, he uses it primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. It has homing properties and can potentially even strike two targets. It has exceptional range, and Archer can fire it repeatedly, though it takes longer and longer to charge it as he charges it with increasing amounts of magical energy. * Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens: Archer's greatest defense, the shield of Ajax, the only shield capable of blocking Hector's Durindana. It takes the form of seven petal-like layers to represent the flower that bloomed from Ajax's blood when he died. It is powerful enough to block a thrown Gáe Bolg, though this destroyed all seven of its layers in the process, and protected Shirou from numerous weapons of the Gate of Babylon. However, Archer takes damage for every layer that is pierced. * Aestus Estus: The Original Flame: The chosen blade of Emperor Nero of the Roman Empire, it is a handcrafted crimson sword that automatically sets itself aflame, with its original wielder utilizing it for numerous powerful attacks on par with a Noble Phantasm. * Durandal: The Peerless Sword: Also known as the Unbroken Ultimate Hallow, it is a sword most famously used by Roland, one of Charlemagne's Twelve Paladins, and was also once a spear known as Durindana by the famous Trojan hero Hector. The sword is virtually unbreakable and will never lose its sharpness even if its wielder were to run out of magical power. It is also said to have contained three miracles within it, but this aspect has never been explored. * Excalibur Galatine: Reborn Sword of Victory: A Projection of the sword of Sir Gawain of the Round Table, that is only possible within the confines of the Moon Cell when using Unlimited Blade Works. The sword is powered by a pseudo-sun within the hilt, allowing its attacks to be imbued with fire. * Excalibur Image: Forever Distant Golden Sword: A projection of the great Excalibur that is only possible within the confines of the Moon Cell and only while Unlimited Blade Works is active. When used, Archer projects a degraded and weakened, though still powerful copy of Excalibur, charges it with mana, and then swings it at his opponent as a Broken Phantasm. * Gáe Bolg: The crimson spear of Cú Chulainn, it inflicts wounds that will never heal naturally and will not heal completely even with the application of healing magecraft. While it possesses two methods of attack, Archer has only used the thrown version, that always strikes the target with a bombing raid-like series of projectiles, but this ability is incredibly mana-intensive. * Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken: A dagger belonging to Princess Medea of Colchis, it is unsuitable for use as a weapon due to its ceremonial nature. However, it can nullify enchantments and magecraft of all kinds, including the Master-Familiar contract of a Servant, transferring command over to Archer should he stab another Servant with it. * Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe: The Snake Hunter's Scythe, a divine sword from Greek mythology used by Perseus to kill the Gorgon Medusa. It's a monster-killing holy sword with a special shape similar to a scythe, having the cutting edge on the inside of the blade, though it isn't actually an outstanding sword by itself. Its true strength is its trait of Refraction of Longevity, which is a divine ability that nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws. Class Skills * Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Archer's Rank in this skill is B, which mean that is possible for him to stay in the world for two days without a Master, even when he's been gravely injured and his spiritual core has been damaged. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Archer's low rank of D means he is only able to cancel out Single-Action spells, meaning more stronger and complex ones will be able to overwhelm him. Personal Skills * Clairvoyance: A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight that supplements the use of ranged weapons at long distances. Archer's C Rank in this skill allows him to easily view and snipe moving Servants who are several kilometers away, even making out minute details from a distance, such as the number of tiles on a bridge. * Eye of the Mind (True): The heightened capacity for observation, refined through combat experience. It works as a danger-avoidance ability, that utilizes all of Archer's combat experience to predict his opponent’s actions and change the situation in his favor. Archer's rank in this skill is B, greatly improving his chances of winning due to being able to calmly analyze all possibilities and choose the appropriate course of action, even if his chance of winning is only one percent. * Magecraft: A skill that reflects one's knowledge of modern Magecraft and Thaumaturgy. As he is an inept magus, Archer has a low-rank of C-, but it rises to A+ when using projections that fall under the category of "sword", reflecting his Origin and Elemental Affinity. Key: Base | Mythological Mystic Code Gallery Archer1.png|Archer in Fate/stay night Archer FUC.png|Archer in Fate/Unlimited Codes EMIYA FGO2.png|Archer's Second stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order EMIYA FGO4.png|Archer's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Archer Extella.png|Archer in Fate/Extella No_Name_Extella_Link.png|Archer in Fate/Extella Link Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Saber (Fate/stay night) Saber's Profile (This was Fate Saber and Base Archer with Unlimited Blade Works. Saber was only allowed use a 7-A Excaliblast and didn't have Avalon) Assassin (EMIYA) (Fate/Grand Order) Assassin's Profile (Base Archer was used. Combatants started 200 meters away from each other) Inconclusive Matches: Shirou Emiya (Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya) Shirou's Profile (7-B Forms were used and both were in character) Kessler (InFAMOUS) Kessler's profile (Note: Base Archer with UBW was used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Bow Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Game Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Shield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5